


April Fools

by ohredhun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: April Fools, M/M, carnival date, idk - Freeform, johnny a dumbass, johnten, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohredhun/pseuds/ohredhun
Summary: Johnny realizes "I like you" isn't the best April Fools joke. But April Fools is the best way to get out of rejection - or is it?





	April Fools

April Fools

 

“Ten, come on. I said I’m sorry.” Johnny knocks on Ten’s door for the umpteenth time. It’s been an hour since he stood there, trying to talk to the other boy.

“Go away, Johnny!” Ten’s voice is hoarse when he shouts. Inside the room, Ten is splayed out on his bed, lying on his stomach, with his face buried on his pillow. He can’t believe he had made a fool out of himself back there, thinking Johnny could ever mean the things he said. Johnny liking him? Ten should’ve known it was too good to be true.

Outside the room, Johnny is seated on the floor, back leaning on the door he’s been constantly knocking at. He doesn’t know what came into him earlier, but Ten looked so confused and pretty, and he looked at him without saying anything for a long time. Johnny knew he was going to get rejected, and wanted to save whatever pride he had. So when Ten opened his mouth to say something, Johnny clapped his hands in front of the man’s face and told him, “April fools!”

Johnny didn’t expect Ten would run away.

“Come out and talk to me, at least.” Johnny pleads, voice soft, just loud enough so Ten can hear. Johnny just closes his eyes and waits. He hears footsteps from the other side of the door so he quickly stands up and shuffles on his feet.

When the door finally opens, Johnny sees a puffy-eyed and red-nosed Ten. He brings his hand to his nape out of habit. Well, what does he say now?

Johnny does what he usually does. Stand there in awkwardness until Ten calls out his name. And when Ten does, he acts on impulse.

 

“John.” Ten calls out, panting. Johnny doesn’t seem to hear, still walking in long strides that Ten can barely keep up to. Ten is practically running behind Johnny who is in front of him, guiding him with one hand. “Johnny!”

The mentioned man finally stops in his tracks. Ten wiggled his hand out of Johnny’s hold and placed them on his knees, still panting. “Where are we going?”

Johnny just looks at him, shifting from one foot to another and bringing a hand to his nape. “Uhh,” he starts. “Dora’s house?”

Ten stands straight and rolls his eyes. “Ha ha. Very funny.”

Johnny just gives him a toothy grin. “Okay, seriously though, I kinda uhh.” Johnny rubs his nape awkwardly, it’s a habit Ten has grown accustomed to. “Don’t know...?”

“Wait,” Ten says, “So you pulled me out of the house without an actual destination?”

Johnny only nods.

Ten shrugs. “Sounds _Johnny_ to me.”

“Oh, shut up.” Johnny chuckles. “Where do you wanna go?”

Ten smiles. “I want ramen.”

 

“Well, someone’s hungry.” Johnny jokes as he looks fondly at Ten who is finishing his third bowl of ramen.

Ten just laughs a little. “We should go here more often.”

Johnny only nods, still smiling.

 

“So, where next?” Johnny asks. They’re walking for a while now, still no destination in mind. There has been plenty of times when their hands brushed against each other. which means there’s been plenty of times that Johnny has balled his hand into a fist, in an attempt to restrain himself from grabbing Ten’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

Ten’s about to answer that he doesn’t know when he sees a carnival across the street. Without thinking, he grabs Johnny’s hand and runs to the entrance booth.

It’s when they’re finally ‘inside’ do they realize that it’s a _kids carnival_ and they can’t go on the rides.

“This sucks.” Ten’s bottom lip juts out in a pout after they’ve been told they can’t ride _The Octopus_ for the third time. It’s not like they already didn’t know that, but it was worth a shot. Johnny looks around, trying to find something they can do. When he does, he pulls Ten to the other side of the carnival.

“Wait!” Johnny looks back at Ten. “Cotton candy!” The taller of the two just chuckles and leads them to the cotton candy stand.

 

“That big ass bear, okay?” Ten says for the ninth time before biting into the cotton candy on his right hand. He ended up with two huge cotton candies because he couldn’t decide whether he liked blue or pink better. And yes, ninth. Johnny’s been shooting ducks for almost an hour now, to no avail. He wants to give Ten something to make up for his stupidity earlier this day and the latter has suggested Johnny wins him a bear. So they’ve been trying in this stupid booth, winning nothing but consolation candies because Johnny can’t shoot a rubber duck if his life depended on it.

 

“One more.” Johnny places a bill on the booth’s makeshift counter. He’s on his 17th try now and Ten has already finished his _two_ cotton candies. The line behind Johnny is getting longer, which is a pretty weird sight considering people only goes to booths like this to pass time when the lines for rides are long.

Johnny looks back at Ten who is now sitting on the bench near them. “I swear I’m gonna get it now.”

“Sure.” Ten just chuckles. “No pressure.”

Johnny attempts to shoot the rubber ducks, and only takes down one of them. When Ten turned to the side to drink his water, the man behind the booth pushed two ducks to take them down and clapped. The rest of the children in line follows as the man takes the bear Ten was eyeing earlier to give it to Johnny.

Johnny looks at Ten who jumps out of the bench, clapping. “You did it?!”

The man on the booth whispers, “You paid almost twice this bear’s price already. Just go and make your boyfriend happy.”

Red tints Johnny’s cheeks and he’s about to say that they’re not a couple when Ten approached them, excitedly pulling Johnny into a hug before grabbing the bear from the man happily and hugging it close.

 

Johnny and Ten finally find a ride they can go on – the shitty ferris wheel that has eight carts and stands twice Johnny’s height. When they’re seated and settled on one cart, Johnny begins to talk.

“Ten... What I said earlier... I meant it.”

Ten looks at him, one row raising. “The ‘I like you’ or the ‘April fools?’”

Johnny looks away, blushing in embarrassment. “The _I like you._ ” He finally confesses. “I’ve realized it for a while now, you know? I just... earlier, I just-“ His right hand reaches his nape, like he does when the situation is too awkward to bear. He still hasn’t looked at _Ten._ “When I told you and you didn’t say anthing I thought you were gonna reject me and I- I wasn’t prepared for it, you know? Like, I might have read the signs wrong or something and I might’ve just ruined our friendship and I couldn’t bear it.”

“So why are you confessing now?”

Johnny doesn’t notice the slight change in Ten’s voice, much to the shorter boy’s relief. He’s getting tired and _it_ ’s kind of wearing off. “Because, I don’t know. I just felt like _fuck it,_ I already made you cry because I’m a dumbass, anyway. I mean like- since it seemed like I already ruined our friendship with a lie, then I might as well just ruin it with the truth.”

“Man, Ten would be so glad to hear this.” _Ten_ says, unconsciously.

Johnny’s brows furrow in confusion. With forehead creased, he finally looks at Te- “NARUTO?!”

Ten, _or Naruto,_ covers himself with the bear Johnny got him. _Fuck, the transformation dispelled already?_

He closes his eyes and puts his hands together, ready to perform another transformation technique. He whispers, “Henge!”

Johnny looks at the other man in disbelief. When he finally puts the bear aside, _Ten_ waves at him. “Hello, I’m Ten and I like you!”

“Shut up, Naruto.” 

**Author's Note:**

> IDK WHAT I JUST DID DJNDJNFJS


End file.
